Humans interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface is a constant concern. In an automotive environment, the predominate interface is still a mechanical button or dial. One reason for the popularity of this kind of interface is that the driver of an automobile typically must engage a button or dial while maintaining a view of the road. Mechanical devices allow the driver to feel a mechanical button or dial.
However, having mechanical buttons and dials introduces several disadvantages. For one, any type of mechanical interface is subject to wear and degradation. Second, buttons and dials on an automobile dashboard include cracks and crevices that build up dirt and become unsightly and unsanitary. Finally, many automobile manufacturers attempt to create a dashboard having a futuristic sleek look, and mechanical buttons can detract from this appearance.
It is known to use force feedback or vibrotactile feedback (collectively referred to herein as “haptic feedback”) in combination with a touchpad or touch control “buttons” in order to eliminate mechanical buttons. However, known haptic feedback devices tend not to isolate the feedback (i.e., vibration) within the boundaries of a specific “button”. In many environments, this might not be a large problem. However, in an automobile environment and other environments where a user is not looking at the button when it is being “pressed”, it is more important to isolate the haptic feedback to only the targeted region.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method in which haptic feedback is applied to a touch control so that the feedback is isolated to a targeted region.